


The Runaway

by mrcn_fallout_boy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcn_fallout_boy/pseuds/mrcn_fallout_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is just a lost cause with no hopes, no aspirations to do anything. Until Joe comes back and revives the amazing Pete he once knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So thanks for reading this fanfic, it's my first and I'm sorry if it isn't the best,but I tried so... yeah

CHAPTER 1  
Joe trohmans POV "Daddy?" Said ruby, "yes sweetie?" Ever since the divorce with Marie, Ruby has been taking..well...every thing really hard, I mean she can never get to sleep right away, she is scared of fish(which her favorite animal is a fish), and she is slept in my bed because of nightmares four times this week. "I had a nightmare" she said shaky, I told her to come to where I was now sitting on the edge of my bed and sat her on my lap. I turned on a light and Ruby looked awful, she was sweating and her hair was stuck to her head as a cause of the sweat. "What was it this time?" I asked her worried for the answer. "There were bugs...c-climbing...in,in,in my m-mouth and ears." She looked really shooken up. I gave her the casual "it will be alright, sweetie" which always works, I gave her a kiss on top of her strawberry blonde head and layed her down on my bed and tucked her In, I then turned off the light, and when I wrapped my arms around my shivering daughter, I couldn't help but to notice the look in her eyes when she told me about her nightmare. I can't think about that right now, all I think about is comforting her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is a lost cause and Joe is gonna fix that.

Pete's POV:  
I put my glass down and walk to the bathroom, last night was crazy, clubbing, drinking, drugging, all the usual, but last night was especially crazy because in the end I woke up next to a hot chick with blonde hair and a nice ass. Now it is 11:56 am and I am still under the weight of a massive hangover. I go to sit back on the couch but before I can there is a knocking on the door, "PETE LET ME IN!" Ugh Joe, Pete can take care of his own life just fine, he doesn't need Joe FUCKING Trohman to do it for him. I just sit on the couch and wait for him to leave "Pete, I know you're in there, I can here your heavy foot steps 5 doors down." "After the tone please record a message, if you have finished recording you may hang up or press 1 for more options to leave a callback number press 5," Pete think he mimicked the molester woman on telephone recordings pretty well considering Pete has a dick. "Pete, let me the fuck in!," Joe sounded like a father scolding a child. "Gee, sorry DAD," Pete opened the door and there stood Joe, looking wild eyed and overwhelmed. "Whatever your earth shattering drama is I don't want to hear it," Pete said stalking away from the door. "Just came over to make sure you're fine and well,"Joe answered. "Well, guess what? I am so you can leave now," Pete said hoping it would work. Pete doesn't really get why Joe is taking care of Pete all of a sudden, its not like Pete doesn't like Joe, he does, but Joe just needs to loosen up a bit. "I am not leaving until 1,and what's the matter? Don't like hanging out with Your joe-bro? " Joe answered jokingly. "Nah man," Pete gave Joe a smile a kind one. 

It was now 12:59 and Joe was about to leave, Pete and Joe invited Brendon and Gerard over to play video games,and like Pete brendon also had a massive hangover so Gerard had to drive him. They left earlier, and now Joe was leaving. "See ya later, no more alcohol, okay?" Joe said sounding fatherly again. "Fine, DAD," said Pete mockingly. Joe didn't like being called that, but he just went with the name calling anyways, he's used to it by now. "Asshole" and Joe left. 

 

Pete was now walking to his room, he was thinking about Joe, a lot. Joe looked so amazing in that shirt with the with the green stripes, as he was thinking this, Pete walked right in to the wall, he fell back and hit the back of his head against the kitchen counter, as his vision was going shady he saw blood trickle on his eye and onto his hands, he tasted the blood and he thought that he must also be bleeding from the mouth, soon his vision had gone completely black, then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is Paralyzed

Joes POV:   
As i was walking down the hallway out of Pete's apartment, something hit me, "dammit, the keys!" I walked back to Pete's door and thank god it was still open a crack, I walked in and heard nothing, nothing but silence anyway. "Hey Pete I left my keys here....where the hell are you?" as I was slowly walking towards his bedroom, something caught my eye. I quickly swiveled to my left and there he was, covered in blood and knocked out. "Oh my god, PETE!" I shook his shoulders making sure if he was still awake, he wasn't, I ran to the phone sweaty and more scared then I have probably ever have been. "Yeah, my-my friend, he-he is all covered in b-blood, please I need help!" I said almost crying and shaking so much I think I would also pass out. When the phone call ended I ran over to Pete and put his head in my hands, his eyes were only half closed and there was blood oozing out of his mouth. I was now sobbing, my hands were covered in blood, and my friend possibly my best friend, could die any minute. I checked his pulse and luckily I found it, but, how long would that last? Paramedics came about two minutes later and carried Pete out in gurney, I followed quickly behind the parade of quick movements and doctor talk only to realize that Ruby was at home, waiting for me. I checked my watch as we got outdoors, 1:13, she would be at home in seven minutes. I dialed Andy and told to get to the hospital, I didnt want Pete to be alone trough all of this. Andy agreed and I rushed to my car in a frenzy only to realize, I forgot the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find the second part of this then just go to my page and it will be there. Something messed up so just go there


End file.
